Enticing
by 00Zero
Summary: Sesshomaru had seen many beautiful women, not that he had any interested in them, but Rin came out as one of the tops. Her face was sweet. Her skin was fair. Her flush lips looked moist with her natural pink color. Her cheeks had a healthy pink flush. Her thick, dark, long lashes cased shadow over her big doe-like eyes. But he was here today... to kill her.


**I do not own Inuyasha**

**I want to publish a story today because today is my special day. If I were still around FanFiction next year, I would publish one on today as well :D**

**I also make up a new goal. :D I have been challenging myself in a few ways and this time, I will try to master the art of writing WHEN I WANT, HOW I WANT, AND WHAT I WANT WHENEVER I WANT. Because with my writing habit that always waiting for the mood to comply is very annoying. If I success, my older stories should be complete soon. Here we go. :D**

* * *

A pair of golden orbs silently observed the scene before him with kin interest. Five full grown men were surrounding a young woman, some were twice her size, in a remote area of the forest. Their faces, which were less than attractive, did not hide their dirty thoughts. Their lips leered, their eyes danced. Some even chuckled evilly.

The girl however stood her ground.

One of the men licked his lips as he looked her up and down. She was not bothered by his action.

Sesshomaru could not blame the man for his behavior from the way she dressed- not that Sesshomaru approved with his action.

The girl was dressed in a less than decent manner.

The cut on her neck was far too low, showing the top of her round blossom, her arms were sleeveless, and the skirt of her kimono was barely covered her behind.

From the way she dressed, it was almost screaming, "_Boy, come and get me_," to any men.

Not to mention the curves she possesses. She had an hour glass figure, wide hips, and slim waist. Those pair of tone long legs without anything covers, any man without self-control would have had wild imagination.

Her face could be considered beautiful. Sesshomaru had seen many beautiful women, not that he had any interested in them, but she came out as one of the tops. Her face was sweet. Her skin was fair. Her flush lips looked moist with her natural pink color. Her cheeks had a healthy pink flush. Her thick, dark, long lashes cased shadow over her big doe-like eyes.

"Out of my way," she told the men coldly. Her voice was a beautiful melody.

The men only chuckled.

"Why in a rush, Rin. Play with us before you go."

"So you know who I am." The girl stated her face uninterested. She just wanted to get out of here.

"We do. But from the way you dress, the emperor alone doesn't satisfice your needs does he. Let us fulfill what he cannot." The men smirked.

"It will feel like heaven." Another chipped in and the rest laughed harder.

The girl was the emperor's concubine. The fact that he allowed his woman to parade around town half-dress was worth the death penalty. Such emperor did not deserve any respect. Not that Sesshomaru would respect him either way.

The way she dressed, not that Sesshomaru had never met a woman dressed that way before. Some demoness did not cover much of their skin either. However, they were not trouble makers like this woman, Rin.

"There's no point in talking then," Rin sighed.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you let us have some fun with you," said one of the men suggestively. He stuck out his tongue to lick his lips and took a step toward her. The rest of the men once again laughed wholeheartedly.

Rin did not respond. Instead, she pulled out the long sword she had been carried on her waist. It's thin blade was as beautiful as its carrier. The mettle flashed in the touch of sunlight.

The men laughed so hard as if it was the funniest joke, murmured words telling her she looked too delicate to hold a weapon. All she needed to know was how onto hold a man.

What happened next intrigued even Sesshomaru.

Without another word, she came at them. And just like that, everything end. It took less than ten seconds to silent them all. The men did not even have time to react before they were all dead.

The girl wiped her bloody sword with one of the men's cloth; put it back into its neatly carved black sheath, and walked away without a glance to the dead men.

Normally Sesshomaru would have let her walk.

He liked the way she killed, he admitted. Precise, confidence, merciless, and quick. However, it was impossible today.

Because she was his target.

He had come here today for her.

To be honest, he did not think it was entirely her fault. All those pathetic men that could not keep it in their paints after seeing her, forcefully went after her, deserved her blade slicing through their throats.

But even so, he could not let it slide. She had kill too many of his warrior.

Because of her appearance, the way she dressed, she drawn all kinds of men to her, human demon alike. His warriors, nearly fifty of them, had ended by her human hands.

Pathetic!

Not that he cared about those weaklings that could not stand up against one single human woman. He wanted to kill them himself for being so low and attempted to capture a female. The action that a real man shall never committed.

But because no weak man could touch her, she had created a great reputation throughout the nation. She became the highest prize to many strong men and they went after her. His demons warriors had been all heated up, wanting to calm her as their own to boast their reputation, the woman no many men could touch, only to end up as corpses.

Sesshomaru had to put an end to such nonsense before more of his demons threw their worthless lives away. Not that he cared about their pitiful life, but he would not allow her to freely causing trouble in his land.

She was the main cause of all the commotion.

And Sesshomaru was here today... to kill her.

.

Wednesday, November 06, 2013


End file.
